


Counting Freckles

by BuckyVaRog



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Fluff, Freckle Worship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyVaRog/pseuds/BuckyVaRog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loves what the summer does for Steve; makes him look so pretty he can barely keep his hands to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> For outside, I imagined the place Steve and Buck go to in The Winter Soldier which is apparently either Steve's apartment, or the one he shared with Sarah. 
> 
> I headcanon Bucky would've moved in not too long after the funeral.

It’s summer. Bucky loves summers.

 

Sure, New York is pretty killer in the hot season while renting a shitty apartment with hardly any ventilation, but boy does Steve look pretty. Everyday he gets home from working on the docks and Steve’s just there, laying out in nothing but his tight little underwear, skin glossy with perspiration and Bucky can hardly keeps his hands to himself. Sometimes even, after Steve’s been sitting outside in the sun while he does his drawings (all of which impress Bucky to the point where Steve get’s pink in the ears with embarrassment at all the compliments), little Stevie’s skin is a nice flushed colour, rising high up on his defined cheekbones and across his slim nose. On those days Bucky is barely out of his sweaty work clothes before he’s kissing all over Steve’s face. Further into the season Steve starts staying out more; he hates the feeling of being cooped up in the small, stuffy apartment. Bucky loves getting back to their home to see Steve relaxing on the front steps, sometimes drawing or reading, sometimes with his eyes closed, head tilted back a bit, long eyelashes kissing the lovely pink skin.

 

Today is one of those days; Steve is wearing an almost see-through white tank top, drenched in sweat, denim shorts looking old and ratty and elegant feet as bare as the day he was born. Bucky wants to worship every single inch of him.

 

As soon as the younger boy hears Bucky shuffling up the sidewalk, he turns his face away from the sun, eyes opening like a lazy cat and smile brightening up his relaxed posture.

 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve calls through the railing and down to his friend. Steve waits until Bucky is standing over him, his own crooked smile set into place.

 

“Hiya, Stevie,” Bucky says it quietly enough that anyone who might be around won’t be able to hear. He kicks Steve’s bare foot lightly with his boot, gesturing with a hook of his chin to follow inside. As soon as they’re inside and Steve’s closed the door, Bucky pushes him up against it, smiling into the slighter man’s neck and placing small kisses over any skin he can reach.

 

“Buck,” Steve sighs, hands move to Bucky’s back and rub up and down his sides. “Let’s move to the bed.” Bucky nods and after trailing kisses up to Steve’s cheek he pulls far enough away to drag them across the small room to their creaky bed. Bucky lays them down carefully, Steve beneath him with his shirt hiking up his sides and shorts bunching up around his crotch 

 

“It’s too hot, I say we lose all these extra layers, Stevie.” Bucky’s eyelids droop slightly, sinuous grin taking over those sinfully red lips. Steve could never say no to this man. He brushes away the sweaty hair that’s falling over Bucky’s forehead, just looking at him for a bit before nudging them both up and slowly removing both of their clothes.

 

Bucky lets him do it, take his good old time. Bucky just leans against the wall, blinking sluggishly, smile soft and private as Steve undresses for him.

 

When Steve is naked and bare for Bucky, he starts on the other man. Bucky’s damp shirt ruffles his hair in that adorable way that has Steve giggling as he removes Bucky’s trousers and underwear.

 

Before Bucky can settle back against the cool wall, Steve is pulling him on top of him, grinning as he brings their faces so close their lips almost touch. Bucky lets out a huff of breath to fan athwart Steve’s plump lips that look so gorgeous as they pull over his teeth in a luscious smile.

 

“You’re gorgeous, Steve, real gorgeous. Prettier than anyone I’ve ever seen.” Bucky’s sincere, quiet. He brings one hand up to hold the side of Steve’s face, thumb brushing over the smattering of golden freckles and pink stained cheeks. Steve looks like he might roll his eyes, but his smile doesn’t falter and before Bucky can add anything else, he’s gripping the back of Bucky’s neck and pillowing their lips together.

 

Bucky feels breathless with contentedness, lips automatically opening to lick his way into Steve’s warm mouth. Steve tastes like citrus and the sun and like everything Bucky waits to taste after a long day. Bucky kisses him slow and deep and puts all of the warmth that is cracking his chest into it. He sucks down any gasps or sighs or moans greedily.

 

He moves back to admire the man underneath him. Steve looks a little dazed and his hands haven’t stopped stroking Bucky’s hair yet but he just looks so satisfied.

 

Bucky gives one long kiss on the lips before leaving one on the corner of Steve’s mouth, grazing his lips over Steve’s cheek onto his cheekbone and across that strikingly narrow nose. He doesn’t kiss the skin, just glides over it, letting his hot breath fan over Steve’s glowing skin.

 

Each and every freckle stands out; Bucky has tried to count them some mornings, when Steve is laying in his arms and nothing else in the world matters but what they might scrounge up for breakfast. He presses feather light kisses to the ones on the bridge of Steve’s nose. His eyelids wilt as he marks as many specks on the smaller man’s chin and neck as he can. Steve lets out these tiny little sighs every now and again, hands moving to Bucky’s bare shoulders and digging his fingertips into the soft, warm skin.

 

“Love you, Stevie,” Bucky whispers over those freckles and that sun kissed skin, whispers it so quiet Steve barely catches it.

 

The only indication Steve gives to actually having heard him is his hands grasping at Bucky’s hair and the whimpered, ‘Buck’.

 

Steve’s too gone to say it back now, too relaxed and sleepy and content. It’s so rare that Bucky finds Steve in such a mood these days, always worrying about the things going on over seas and the stories making the paper. Bucky relishes lazy days like these and will use them to his full advantage. He won’t let anything ruin his boy’s good mood.

 

Bucky pulls back to place little pecks to Steve’s mouth, nipping at his bottom lip a bit.

 

“I am sweaty,” Kiss. “And gross,” Kiss. “And I think we should shower.” Long, languid kiss. Steve chuckles when they part, eyes still closed.

 

“Yea, Buck, let’s shower.”

 

When both of the boys are out of the shower and in clean underwear, they lay next to each other. Steve runs his hand over Bucky’s defined muscles and light chest hair while Bucky plays with the fluffy, air-dried blond locks.

 

Their bed faces the window and gives a perfect view of the sunset over brick and cement buildings. When Steve’s hands have finally stilled on Bucky’s chest, resting to feel the bigger man’s heart beat and Bucky is drifting off, Steve raises himself to hover over Bucky’s face.

 

The brunet doesn’t even open his eyes fully, just looks as if he’s waiting for a kiss.

 

“I love you too, Bucky. Always remember that.” He looks so earnest with that little furrow in his brow and forehead creasing apologetically.

 

The smile that stretches Bucky’s lips and fills his face could light up all of Brooklyn, easy.

 

“Till the end of the line, baby doll.”

 

Steve’s face relaxes until a warm smile beams back at Buck.

 

“Go to sleep, Buck,” Steve gives him a small kiss before laying back down, head resting right over the strong beat of Bucky’s heart.


End file.
